The present invention relates to an improvement in a reverse rotation preventing mechanism for a fishing reel.
A conventional reverse rotation preventing mechanism of this type has been disclosed in, for example Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. 63-64.
In the mechanism disclosed in that publication, a stop pawl is pivotally mounted on a rear face of a reel body in a recess formed in a front portion of the rotor. An operation cam member for operating one end of the stop pawl is adapted to project in the front portion of the rotor.
However, the prior art mechanism suffers from the following defects. In the prior art, the stop mechanism requires a large space due to the shape of the stop member and the location of the operation cam member. It is difficult to make the stop mechanism small in size. In addition, since the stop pawl is pivotally supported by a screw, the latter is likely to be loosened when the stop mechanism is repeatedly used for a long period of time. Further it is troublesome to assemble the stop mechanism into the reel.